


Sweet music

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Sweet Will Byers, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: This is a one shot based off the song So Much More Than This by Grace VanderWaal.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sweet music

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a really sweet one shot!

Mike and Will had been sitting on Mike's bed. Will had been crying into Mikes sleeve. He wasn’t having the best day. He had been pushed around at school and then Lucas had called him a wimp about it. Mike knew he needed this. To cry. Will was one of those few souls that were just so precious and pure and Mike knew he needed to protect that at all costs. Mike stood up and fiddled around with the dials on the radio. Soon music started flowing out of the small box like a flood. “Come on Will you need to let go!” Mike said over the music. Will, smiling, stood up and grabbed Mike's hand. They danced around the room singing to the stupid pop song playing. Mike didn’t even know how he knew the lyrics. After a while they fell down on the bed and started to laugh. They laughed until it was time for Will to go home. Mike was sad to see him leave. He loved that boy even though it might not seem like it sometimes and he would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this fic was not edited to the fullest and I may be making changes if I didn’t catch something.


End file.
